The Seasons As They Come
by ofstarsandstuff
Summary: Summers, winters, autumns and springs and they fit the seasons around each other. Jily drabble!


_They loved the seasons as they come_

Her hair, her cheeks, her nose stand out against the snowy white. She is a burst of red and warmth amid the cold and colourless winters. It's beautiful.

Slowly all his jumpers start vanishing and she claims rights on them along with miscellaneous mufflers and mittens belonging either to Sirius or Remus, nobody really knows the difference anymore.

The lake is frozen and she sucks at skating, so they both go slipping and crashing in the ice because "Don't you dare leave my hand, James Potter. Ahh-" He charms her skates and she doesn't know and it's great to see her happy until the charm wears off next morning.

They cuddle up next to the fire and it's just them and it's so great until Sirius, Remus and Peter slowly start creeping in their blanket because "Merlin, Prongs do you want us to freeze?" "Geroff, Padfoot your feet are cold." And then everybody is stealing everybody's heat and it turns into a huge giant sleeping bag for everyone.

A stray snowball hits the side of his face, he thinks it's Sirius but it's her, laughing at his reaction. And of course, this means war. More and more people get involved until they have the entire Gryffindor tower divided against each other. They go on for hours probably, until Remus the Traitor switches over to her side and so does Sirius and now they have a huge snow fort and battle plans and it's very unfair.

Winter means overly sugary tea and undersized mittens and ratty old blankets and her. He loves her in the winters.

She is an autumn person. Her hair are the exact same colour as the leaves and her nose reddens too in the crispy cold.

She loves the blowing wind, the cloudy gray skies, the scattered showers and the frosty mornings. She finds it poetic. It's time for the sweatshirts and the scarves and fleece and she loves it.

She makes a point to crunch every leaf and collect any acorn and feed the squirrels. Autumn is pumpkins and apples and candy and Hallowe'en and that was all she needed.

She is lying in a pile of freshly fallen red and gold leaves, her robes and scarf and hair almost blending with them. "Gryffindor pride." she smiles.

She is hiding in Honeydukes, filling her bag with every kind of candy. This is her candy haul which will hidden under her bed and kept only for emergency situations. But 'emergency situations' came frequently and the candy haul would probably not last till Easter.

Autumn means writing on frosty windows and fighting for apple pie and fleece sweatshirts and her. He loves her in the autumn.

Summer is his favourite time of the year. Mostly because he got to show off in the lake and pretend he could swim, which she knows he can't.

He loves having to be out and about, with a reason to fly around. He invites the entire Gryffindor year to his house, but everyone knows he just means Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail but everyone also includes her, so she comes. "Especially you, Lily."

He is out almost as soon as school is over and he is showing off is 'Quidditch skills' and telling every person he meets how much he'll miss them-not. He feels free in the summer.

He gets to laze around and spread the rumour that he got her name tattoo-ed on his arm just before they leave, and it spreads like wildfire and he's not there to confirm it.

He writes to her almost everyday. So much that her parents want to know what a barn owl is doing in their kitchen at three in the morning. He calls her over, and the five of them go camping and kite-flying and stargazing and it's amazing.

Summer means wearing old shorts and picking berries and swimming and him. She loves him in the summer.

He goes to classes in matching flower crowns and writes her sappy poems about bright skies and pretty lilies.

They feed the Giant Squid and play tag with the first-years and sit with their feet in the lake.

He stays over for Easter holidays with Sirius and the three of them chocolate coat real eggs and send them out to Slytherins and she very effectively becomes their prank manager.

He loves walking in the grass and climbing trees and picking the flowers and flying out. He goes around wearing matching shirts with Sirius because why not?

For him, spring means waking up. Waking up from the winters and getting to be 'uncold' again."It's not a word, James." "I invented it."

Spring means pranking and climbing trees and playing tag and him. She loves him in the spring.

* * *

 **My first fic after a really long time. R &R!**


End file.
